Taken
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: An unsub puts himself on the radar when he unknowingly kidnaps an FBI agent. Will her team be able to get her back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off of this story. **

**Summary: An unsub puts himself on the radar when he unknowingly kidnaps an FBI agent. Will her team be able to get her back before it's too late? **

**Includes violence but don't worry nothing overly graphic. **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

…

He sat in his car in the dark parking lot across from the shopping center. As he rolled down his window a crack and lit up a cigarette, he heard the screeching of sirens announcing the approach of police cruisers down the street.

Inhaling on his cigarette he took a moment and then blew the smoke out the window.

With the sounds of the sirens getting closer, his free hand tapped out a beat on his steering wheel.

His eyes drifted up to his rearview mirror as he saw the flashing lights of two police cruisers guiding down the street behind the parking lot.

He knew they were searching for him. By now the woman would have been found, he did leave her in plain sight after all.

However, even with the heavy police presence, he kept his cool. He didn't need to panic…he made mistakes when he panicked.

Besides he wasn't on anyone's radar, the police didn't know who he was. He had left no evidence, he was sure of that.

He just had to wait patiently until morning, then the police presence would have cooled down some and he could leave the state as he always did after a claiming.

Then it would be as if he had never been there, well expect for one small factor.

He took another drag from his cigarette and turned to watch the people hurrying in and out of the shopping mall.

He sneered as a red haired woman, dressed in a grey business suit, who was chatting away on her cell phone foolishly took her eyes off of her young son for a second as she hurried to jolt something down.

The boy, a toddler most likely around three, walked away from his mother's side. He had been playing with two action figures in his hands but something across the parking lot had caught his eye.

The toddler was making his way toward the traffic heavy intersection and He could just imagine the chaos that was about to ensue when the boy stepped off the sidewalk.

He could see the impending crash; hear the scream of the fearful mother as tries screeched to a halt trying to stop the inevitable.

He would need to find a new hiding place as the parking lot would be crawling with police and ambulance in a matter of minutes.

But then none of that happened.

No impending crash or fearful screams of onlookers.

Right as the boy was about to step out in front of a car, a well-manicured hand landed on his shoulder and quickly pulled him back.

His eyes flew up to see this child's savior and his heart began to beat with excitement.

He leaned forward in his seat as the woman knelt down beside the boy to check if he was alright.

The boy seemed scared, maybe from the shock of being pulled back so forcefully or from fear of getting in trouble for wandering. The child looked like he was going to cry but the woman smiled at him and reassured him, before leading him back to his thankful mother.

He had to have her.

He stubbed out the remainder of his cigarette and started his car.

He hadn't been planning to hunt again so soon after his last victim, it was just too dangerous, he never took more than one woman from each state before but this time he couldn't resist.

It was instinctual.

He knew if he let her go he would regret it for the rest of his life.

He had to take the chance, she was perfect.

…

Thankfully he found that she was leaving the shopping center rather than arriving.

So after she had signaled for a cab and it had pulled out of the parking lot he followed her all the way to an apartment building, assuming that it was hers.

He waited about a block away as the taxi pulled up to the entrance of the building, then when she got out He slowly pulled forwards as He watched her walk to and open the apartment door. He weighed his options, checking out the enclosed courtyard.

He needed this woman but she couldn't have lived in the worse place.

He would have to be very careful, make sure to hide his identity and hope to some higher being that there was no security camera.

He waited in his car for just over an hour, planning how to pull off this abduction.

Normally he didn't do home invasions and on the rare occasions he did, he had the homes under surveillance for at least a week.

Now though he didn't have time for that, he wants to spend the least amount of time in Quantico as he possibly can.

Then he sees the light of the neighbor closest to the woman's apartment go out. He pulled on a cap and sunglasses, then pulled a hoodie over his head and got out of the car, closing the door softly behind him.

Adjusting his gloves he made his way quickly to the woman's door and expertly picked the lock, opening it with ease.

He quickly scanned the hallway once inside and could hear the murmur of a TV playing in another room.

He walked down the hall, keeping his eyes peeled and being as quiet as possible.

He got to the end of the hall and peeped around the corner where he had the perfect view of the kitchen.

There she was, standing with her back to him as she made herself a cup of tea.

He stepped out from around the corner just as she was turning around.

Her eyes widened as she saw him and she opened her mouth to scream.

He lunged for her, a hand going over her mouth and an arm sneaking around her waist.

"Hush my darling," he whispered against her ear "there's no need for that."

He didn't expect her elbow to come crashing down into his abdomen which caused him to take a step back.

She pulled away and ran for her phone.

He got over his shock quickly and chased her; he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back forcefully.

She cried out.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he hissed throwing her against the fridge and knocking off some of her magnets and photos in the process.

He again tried to subdue her but she still put up a fight.

They struggled in the kitchen and ended up knocking her cup of tea to the floor with a crash.

Fed up he grabbed a wooden cutting board off the counter and smashed her over the head with it.

She staggered for a second and then went limp.

He caught her before she could hit the floor.

Then he half carried, half dragged her as the dead weight was a bit much for him, to his car and stuffed her into the trunk.

After checking around to make sure no one had seen him, he got in the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R. **

**Warning there are mentions of violence and abuse in this chapter. **

…

Emily stepped out of her car with groan of annoyance. She had promised to pick Penelope up from her apartment that morning because her friend's car was at the shop. However Emily was running late because she had slept in and instead of Penelope waiting for her on the curb like she said she would be, she was nowhere to be seen.

She also wasn't picking up her cell phone. Emily's guess was that Penelope had forgotten to turn it off vibrate before she had gone to bed the night before. So now she had to physically go and get Penelope.

Emily shook her head; her friend was in for an ear full when she finally did get her butt outside.

As she headed across the street her cell phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller ID hoping to see Penelope's name but groaned again when _Hotchner_ appeared on the screen.

"Prentiss," she said picking up.

"Prentiss, both you and Garcia are late; I know you were picking her up this morning. We had to finish the briefing without you and the jet is leaving in half an hour. Where are you two?"

"Sorry Hotch," Emily said "It's just been one of those days. I'm walking up to Penelope's apartment now, we should be in…"

Emily trailed off, her eyes narrowed on a red spot just outside of Penelope's door, it looked like blood. Her eyes flicked to the door and she noticed that it wasn't closed all the way, instantly her hand went to her gun.

"Prentiss, what's wrong?" she heard Aaron's concerned voice ask.

"I'm not sure yet," Emily said quietly "I'm outside Penelope's door, it's not closed properly and it looks like there in blood on the ground. I'm going inside."

"Be careful," Aaron stated "we'll be right there."

When Emily heard the click of him hanging up, she eased her phone into her pocket and then stepped forward both hands on her gun. She nudged the door open and took in the chaos on the other side. Things had been knocked over and scattered, there were bloody drag marks on the floor and pieces of glass from where a vase had been smashed.

Breathing heavily Emily checked around doors and inside closets. Finally she came to the conclusion that no one was in the apartment. She made her way back to the kitchen where whatever had happened seemed to originate. There was a broken mug on the floor, fridge magnets were lying in front of the fridge and Penelope's cell phone was sitting halfway under it.

Emily shook her head, Penelope had obviously put up a fight but who she had been fighting Emily had no idea.

A noise from the front door startled her and she whipped around only to see Derek coming towards her, his gun drawn.

He gave her a questioning look.

"It's clear," Emily said seeing the rest of the team head in behind him "but Penelope's gone."

Anger mixed with fear filled Derek's eyes as he lowered his gun "What? What happened? Where is she?"

Emily shrugged; fear clutching at her chest "I don't know. I just got here and by the look of the blood smears this happened sometime last night."

Derek started to shake his head as he looked around the kitchen; tears came to his eyes and a quiet "Baby Girl…" left his lips.

There was a moment of silence as the team took in their friend's apartment, which was now yet another crime scene. The tension in the room was heavy, the team's fear, sadness and anger was radiating off them in waves.

"Alright," Aaron began breaking the silence "we know time is of essence with these types of cases. Let's build a profile while I call in CSI."

They quickly went to work, making sure not to contaminate any of the evidence while Aaron stepped outside to make the call. He just hoped they would be able to find Penelope in time, he didn't know who would want to take their friend but he did know that the guy had just signed his death warrant. Whoever it was would pay for taking Penelope.

…

A groaned slipped out of Penelope's lips as she woke up. Her head was pounding and her body ached fiercely, she wondered what she had done the night before to feel so crappy.

When she opened her eyes her heart started pounding as fear gripped her. She wasn't in her own room, or any room she was familiar with. The room was grimy looking, it looked almost more like a dungeon that a room.

Penelope tried to get up but let out a sharp gasp of pain when she was pulled back. Her hands were tied to the headboard on either side of her. Penelope couldn't believe she hadn't realized that before but with her panic it hadn't registered.

She took deep breaths and tried to calm down. She needed to stay calm if she was going to figure out why she was here and how she was going to get away. Penelope looked down at her body. She now realized with a shock as she moved around a bit that she must be naked from the waist down.

She was still wearing her t-shit but as she felt the silky sheets against her lower half she just knew and the panic began to rise again.

Her head snapped up when she heard a creak. Her eyes flew to the door that was right across from her. It had been closed a minute before but now a man had emerged from the other side.

"Ah," he said "you're awake. It's good to see you my dear."

Penelope didn't answer him. Her eyes followed him carefully; he was carrying a tray that had what looked like pancakes and bacon sitting on it, with two glasses of orange juice.

He placed the tray down on a table at the end of the bed and then turned to close and lock the door behind him.

"I thought I should bring you some breakfast in bed, I mean what kind of host would you think I was if I didn't?" He walked towards the bed again and picked up a plate of the pancakes. He came up to the side of the bed.

"What do you want with me?" Penelope said her teeth gritted.

"Oh Honey, I thought that would be obvious," he sat down on the side of the bed, turning so that he was facing her "I know our date got off to the wrong start last night but I have to admit, as sore as my ribs are today, I do appreciate a feisty woman."

He moved closer before settling and placing the plate of pancakes on his lap. He had a fork and knife in his right hand and began cutting them up into small pieces "I'm sorry to say I wasn't able to find any syrup, I'm sure they'd be more enjoyable that way but perhaps it's a good thing considering how sticky that can be."

Penelope looked right into his eyes as he looked up at her, she shivered "Please," she whispered "don't do this. Let me go."

He titled his head to the side "My Sweetness, I couldn't possibly do that, our wonderful relationship has only begun. You wouldn't want to miss it would you? Now eat up."

He held a forkful of pancake towards her.

A singles tear rolled down her cheek and she shook her head as the dough pressed against her lips.

He frowned "You're not hungry?" he asked "Well perhaps you're right, there are many more pleasurable things that we could be doing. These would be more enjoyable if we worked up our appetites first.

Penelope's eyes widened as he got up and placed the plate on the bedside table. He turned back towards her and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Penelope knew what was going to happen next and instinct took over. She began to scream and thrash. "NO!" She screamed as loud as she could making her throat hurt from the force of it "PLEASE GOD NO! STOP DON'T DO THIS…"

He just smirked at her "I do love a screamer," he said and threw the rest of his clothes to the ground. Then he clambered into the bed with her and his body covered hers. "Just lie back and enjoy, this was meant to be Sweetheart."

Tears rolled down Penelope's cheeks and her mind went numb with every thrust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R. **

**Warning: Adult Themes **

…

_10 Weeks Later _

The team was gathered in the conference room, sitting around the round table going over old evidence and getting increasingly frustrated as it got them nowhere.

They had been searching for Penelope relentlessly but they were no closer to catching her than the day they found out she was missing.

And it was tearing them apart.

The team had been put on a suspension and only had access to Penelope's case files considering hers was the only case they would work on until they found her. It was only a temporary thing, mandated by Strauss and the director for the team's own good.

They could work the case without any other obligations as other BAU teams took over their cases until they either found Penelope or the harsh truth of what had happened to her.

However it seemed that the team may never be what they used to. If they didn't find Penelope, Strauss worried that the unbreakable team would in fact be broken.

She saw it in their faces every day when they ceased to find new evidence and all their searches turned up empty. Not to mention their tempers, tensions were high within the team, instead of coming together like they normally did when a case got difficult, they had been pushing each other away.

It would seem that the glue that held the team together was Penelope herself. She was one of the only people that could bring light and joy to their lives and they just didn't work without her.

The worst part was that it was starting to sink in that they may never see her again. None of them wanted to believe it but she had been gone so long and they all knew the statistics for a case like hers.

They had been given hope when they found a hair in Penelope's kitchen that belonged to her attacker. It matched more than 12 unsolved cases throughout the states where woman had been attacked, kidnapped, raped and then dropped off on the side of the road in the middle of the night.

Out of the twelve woman, nine of them had been pregnant and seven of them had carried the children to term.

It hadn't been great news, in fact it had sickened the team but at least it had given them hope that Penelope was still alive. However after eight weeks had passed and Penelope hadn't turned up, they had lost that hope since the unsub that had taken her seemed to have a very specific ritual.

In every case except for the first one the man had kidnapped each woman in the middle of the night and kept her exactly eight weeks before dumping her, blind folded and bound at a well-known intersection. Then he would send a tip to the police about a confused woman at the intersection, using a per-paid, non-traceable cell phone.

In one case the unsub didn't have time to send the tip because emergency services were called by a passing civilian when the woman in her panic to get away after finally being freed had been hit by a car. The paramedics that were first on scene stated that when they got there a skinny man with wild eyes had been lying on her as he tried to stop the bleeding but he had vanished once they had finally finished loading her.

She had been taken to the closest hospital but her injuries had been extensive and she had died that night.

The news about the car crash had hit the papers the next day, with headlines about the woman who had been killed. The next week another woman was taken in Texas, which was only one state over.

When the team had found out this information they acknowledged that the unsub must honestly care about these women or most likely the babies, and the death of the woman had enraged him, speeding up his cycle.

The team had been surprised when Penelope hadn't turned up after those initial eight weeks, and for the last two weeks had desperately been trying to figure out why.

They had come to the conclusion that when the unsub had taken Penelope, he hadn't know that she was an FBI agent and he must have found out within that period and gotten spooked.

In the beginning of their investigation they profiled that Penelope had been a victim of opportunity rather than a planned abduction. The unsub had seen something he liked and hadn't been able to resist. The evidence that pointed to this was the indifferences between Penelope's case and the other women's.

First of all Penelope was only one of three women who had been abducted in their homes and the first two had been early on in his life. Second the crime scene pointed to Penelope's abduction as being rushed considering the mess they had found in her apartment. He obviously didn't know the layout of the apartment and he hadn't been expecting Penelope to catch him and put up a fight. Third, they had gotten video surveillance of him which was something no one else had, and finally there was the fact that Penelope was the second victim within Virginia. The first was a woman who had been found the night Penelope went missing.

So the very heartbreaking thought was that when the unsub had figured out that Penelope was an FBI agent, he had freaked out, killed her and dumped her, and they just had yet to find the body.

At the moment the silence in the conference room was almost deafening. It was only broken by the noise of Spencer turning the pages off a book that sat in his lap and Derek's footfalls as he slowly paced the length of the room, something that he did quite often these days.

A quiet rapping on the door broke their concentration.

The door opened a few seconds later and a nervous Anderson stood before them.

"What is it Anderson?" Aaron bit out more harshly than he intended.

They watched as the man's hands fidgeted by his sides before he cleared his throat and spoke quickly "There's a boy at the front desk requesting to speak with you Agent Hotchner."

For a moment Aaron's thoughts flew to an image of Jack but he knew that his son would have been let up if that was the case and besides he knew Jack was safe at his Aunt's right now.

"About what?" Aaron asked, knowing that they would have already questioned him.

"He wouldn't say exactly," Anderson explained "he said he had strict directions to only give the information to you and your team. The only thing he would tell us is that it had something to do with your case."

At those words the entire team was up and on alert "Take us to him Anderson," Aaron said and they all followed him out of the room.

...

Penelope sat staring blankly at the opposite wall. Still bound to the now filthy bed, she had lost all hope a while ago that the team would appear to rescue her.

She had been raped countless times and now had a knowing disgust of what was growing inside her. It had been a few weeks since she had stopped hoping for rescue and instead wishing for death, which had been right around the first time he had made her take a pregnancy test.

She had never felt so much hatred in her life, not even at the man that was responsible for the accident her parents had been killed in. She hated Richard, the man that had done this to her. She wasn't sure if that was his real name but that's what he called himself.

She hated him with a passion. Every time he walked into the dungeon of a room, Penelope wanted to break away from her restraints and scratch his eyes out. Even more so when he was rutting away on top of her, the only thing that kept her sane when he was doing that was the thoughts of exacting her revenge on him.

The first time the thought of killing him had popped into her mind it had shocked her. She had never wished anyone dead, much less took pleasure in the thought of doing it but her time strapped to this bed had changed her.

She also hated herself for letting this happen to her. She would replay the night he had abducted her over and over again inside her head, thinking about what she could have done differently. After being with the BAU so long she wondered how she could have been so foolish to be captured.

She even held hatred for her team. Her family, the best BAU team in the United States, possibly the whole world. They had failed her. They hadn't saved her from this horrid nightmare. She knew deep inside that it wasn't their fault but after being locked up in this hell hole for so long she wasn't really thinking rationally.

But mostly she hated the life growing inside her. She couldn't explain it, a part of her knew that the baby would be innocent. He or she wasn't at fault for their father's sins but still she wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for her ability to conceive.

Penelope's whole body stiffened when she heard the locks on the door being turned, her gaze shifted to the right as the door was pushed open, she couldn't stand looking at him.

"Ah Sweetheart," he spoke gently, "still in a bad mood I see, well don't worry, I think by the end of the day you will be in a preferably better one."

Penelope didn't react instead she continued to stare blankly at the wall though a shiver did run up her spine as she heard the distinct sound of him pushing a trolley.

A moment later she felt the bed dip as he sat down next to her. She concentrated on keeping her eyes on the wall but soon enough his fingers were on her chin, pulling her face towards his.

"Don't be like that Darling," he said shaking his head at the blank look in her eyes "haven't I been good to you? I've kept you fed and taken care of you," he stroked his fingers through her hair "you should be grateful."

Penelope snorted and he sighed, taking his hand away from her face. She immediately went back to looking at the wall.

"I wish you wouldn't be like that Sweetheart," he said shaking his head "you're very special to me. I realize now that it was a big risk to pursue you, but I honestly wouldn't have changed a thing. I've never spent so much time with one of my girls but there's just something about you."

His words didn't have their desired effect, instead she was feeling even more disturbed, her stomach was churning with regret and anger.

"Well," he said his voice morose "I guess I can't expect you to feel the same way, I just hope you get back that fiery attitude that you had the day we met by the time this little guy comes around." he placed his hands on her bare stomach and she wished she could smack his hand away.

"Now I just want to have a little check see before they come..." Penelope's concentration on the wall broke for a moment at his statement; she turned towards him with a questioning look wondering what he was talking about.

He chuckled "I see that's gotten your attention," he looked away and reached for a portable ultrasound machine beside the bed, which is what he had been pushing.

Penelope didn't even register the cold goo that he squirted onto her stomach; she was too busy trying to figure out what he could mean.

Richard pushed the wand hard against her stomach and her eyes drifted to the monitor that sat next to the bed. He moved the wand around until he got a clear image then a wide smile spread across his face "Ain't he beautiful..."

Penelope eyed the scan; she could just make out the tiny outline of the fetus that resided within her. Quickly she turned her head as tears came to her eyes, she blinked them away furiously.

It wasn't fair, she was supposed to be filled with happiness and awe the first time she got to see the ultrasound of her unborn child. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, where was the amazing feeling of new life growing inside her? The excited knowledge of being able to hold your bundle of joy within nine months rather than feeling such hate for that tiny human. She was unable to hold back her tears at her thoughts, why was life so unfair?

Richard was wiping the goo off of her belly with satisfaction "That was amazing; it was exactly what I needed to see before I moved on. Good size, strong heartbeat, no problems, I don't think it could have gone better. I think this will be one of more successful partnerships, it almost makes me want to stay but sadly my mission is still incomplete."

He took in the sight of Penelope's tear streaked face and his eyes widened, he got closer to her "My Dear, please don't cry, I know it will be hard for you with me gone but I'm sure your friends will be there to help you if you need it. They don't seem like the kind of people who would make you fend for yourself."

Penelope stared at him disbelievingly "You're...going to let me go?" Her voice was gruff from disuse.

"Not let you go exactly, I've had that backfire for me in the past, but your friends will be coming to get you soon. I should get going in fact, I think I would just be a distraction at this little reunion."

Penelope frowned at him; did this mean that the team was coming for her?

Bile rose in her throat and color painted her cheeks in embarrassment. She looked down at her naked body, she felt the dirt and grime on her skin from not showering in so long, and she could still smell sex in the air. Her stomach did a flip-flop at the thought of her friends finding her like this.

Richard got up and headed to a small door that lead to the bathroom, he went in and after a few minutes came out with an old t-shirt and some sweats in his hands. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let your modesty be tarnished," he muttered. He placed the clothes on her lap and then lent forward a pressed him lips against hers.

She struggled to pull away but he grabbed her face and deepened it, he forced his tongue into her mouth and Penelope felt the urge to bite it but he pulled away quickly.

"This has truly been an amazing time and I'll miss you very much," his hand was on her stomach again as he seemed to be speaking to it rather than her. He placed a kiss on the top of her stomach and mumbled "I know your mom is going to take very good care of you."

He pulled away and then quickly undid Penelope's hands which were tied above her head at the moment.

She blinked at her hands as she ran her fingers over the red marks on her wrist.

"Goodbye Sweetheart," he called before turning and fleeing out the door, slamming it behind him and locking it from the outside.

Penelope stared at the door in disbelief. Images of her team flashed through her mind. She thought about the look of horror on their faces when they found her, she thought about the intense humiliation that she was already feeling.

She didn't want her team to find her like this, whether she had clothes on or not. Her eyes scanned the room and came to rest on a tall glass that was filled with water resting beside her bed.

An idea popped into her mind; a horrible and yet alluring idea. She could end it here. She wouldn't have to face the horrible truth any longer, she wouldn't have to face her friends' disgust and she wouldn't have to go through bringing an unloved child into the world.

No one would have to know of her desperate act in the end. It would have been her attacker trying to mess with the emotional state of a team of FBI agents, making it look like she had done it to herself.

The thought of finally being free was overwhelming as she reached out to take the glass. She emptied the water on the floor and then deliberately struck the glass against the night stand.

The rim broke, leaving, menacing, jagged pieces. Penelope held it up and stared at the glass for a moment. Finally she took a deep breath and placed the cool glass against her arm. Allowing it to cut into her arm she let out a sharp hiss as a trickle of blood ran down her arm.


End file.
